User talk:Dps04
Archive 1 Current Note Please keep an eye on - he keeps asking for bureaucat rights- do NOT answear him. If he asks, ban him immedietly! Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:25, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Patroller results Hello , After a community vote, for promotion for Patroller rights, the results for the users who will have Patroller rights are: *Hey.youcp *Roger6881 *Shurow For more info about Patroller rights, you can click [[Club Penguin Wiki:Patroller|'Here']]. -- The Club Penguin Wiki Administration F word user Reported yet another cusser! AngryBird AngryBird doesn't seem to care about the policy and he called me something I hate being called! Yay i am in the second picture on chat ... too bad i was Away :( Abirdmeister 09:51, September 26, 2012 (UTC) CHECKITGEE wants bak nao Remove me from ban chat pls. I changed my avatar. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEAse I ROCK ~CHECKITGEE Touhou, anyone? posted on.... 06:23, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Checking on my Progress Hey Dps04! I made a request for an avatar 15 days ago and I still haven't received it yet. I don't know if you've been busy or something, but please respond. --DeeBradleyBakerFan (talk) 11:10, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Free items for all! Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:49, October 2, 2012 (UTC) October Admin Feedback and Referenda Hello there. A new survey has been created for admins only! The survey can be found here: https://www.surveymonkey.com/s/HX5P2YH Please remember to answer honestly and in good faith. The Administration Surprise Cap123 (Talk) 08:49, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Vote Hello, Please vote for the Demotion of Happy65. Think wisely and remember to vote, here. Thank you, Again, Checking on my Progress Hey Dps04. Not to be rude, but I would like to check on the progress of the custom penguin I requested. I hope you are working on it. Please reply --DeeBradleyBakerFan, head of the Picture Department on Poptropica Wiki, founder of Tanked Wiki, and user on other wikis. 22:29, October 5, 2012 (UTC) banned? can you please tell me why my daughter was banned for 21 hours? her username is kep1114 Lori Price 10-7-12 19:28, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Custom Penguin Help Hey Dps04! Can you give me some tips on how to put body items on custom penguins? I just can't get it to look right. I'd appreciate the help. :) Thanks! --'Ocean6100 (talk) 23:52, October 11, 2012 (UTC)' Wow oldid=756266}} Epic table! Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:43, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Oh, I totally understand. Thanks! --'Ocean6100 (talk) 12:36, October 24, 2012 (UTC)' Hi, I'm new. Please show me how to make an article? Pic Department Stuff How do I join Pic Department? Hi, I didn't find people on Twitter who own http://clubpenguin.wikia.com so I am writing this because I have found a mystery on CP... It is how to get youre name and everyone else's names disappear and appear @Larnekasa on Twitter Ugh. Vandalism. Hey Dps! Please ban this fellow. http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/86.157.69.108 You can make sure this is the right person, but I think it is. Ugh. --'Ocean6100 (talk) 20:24, November 17, 2012 (UTC)' Enter http://prntscr.com/kbdcd You need to immediately ban many anons for spamming and using inappropriate language My Awesome Life - The Herbert Story stage script Hi Dps, 've noticed you're adding the stage script. I don't know if you're already using this way, but if you copy everything from CP by typinng, perhaps using the mascots json would be fasted. ( ) 15:22, November 23, 2012 (UTC)